


Chispa Divina

by Tommo69_rainbows



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Envidia de hermanos, Gemelos Stilinski, Multi, Más etiquetas en camino, Nemeton, Stiles controla a los cazadores/No es malo, Stiles¡Mágico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo69_rainbows/pseuds/Tommo69_rainbows
Summary: *Stuart POV*– “Así que ¿Qué hizo mi hermano esta vez? “Le divirtió mi pregunta, - “No lo sé, cada vez que envió a alguno de los cazadores a revisar no vuelven, aclaró mi padre. – “Crees que… “Me pasme-. ¿Qué los mato? No, aún puedo sentirlos, y tú lo harías si te concentraras -me pilló-.” Tomé eso como una orden para que lo hiciera y empecé a meditar, forzando mi conexión con los cazadores. LOS ENCONTRÉ, pero algo iba mal, no parecían obedecer o si quiera escuchar mis órdenes. Algo me silenciaba, mi esfuerzo no servia, solo era un gasto de energía así que me detuve.Disponiéndome a hacerle preguntas a mi padre, pero él se adelantó, - “El nemeton” fue lo único que dijo, pero lo entendía, ese árbol era como una gran antena, conectada a mi retrasado pariente sanguíneo. Tenía razón, mi hermano tenía la peor de las suertes (Y lo peor era que yo también la sufría ahora). A veces, y solo a veces, desearía que me conozca para poderle dar unos….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /En serio espero que les guste mi historia, decidí que esta vez acabaría lo que empiezo. /

**New York. 6:05 am**

Respondiendo a la alarma de un insistente celular, una mano salió de entre las sabanas blancas y con enojo presionó el botón que lo silenció al momento. Tardó un poco, pero, después de unos segundos, se empezó a escuchar unos leves quejidos y bostezos de quien quiera que estuviera dentro de esa, aparentemente cómoda, cama. Con un poco de frustración, la ya descubierta mano había retirado todas las sabanas del cuerpo, dejando apreciar a un castaño desorientado y algo enojado tendido allí. Cuerpo algo bronceado, solo cubierto por unos cortos calzoncillos de color azul simple. Primero mirando hacia el techo y respirando casi armónicamente, parecía darse animo a si mismo. Tomó su celular, tecleó un poco en él, dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio, incorporándose de inmediato al fijarse en la hora. Echándose a correr de un lado hacia el otro tomando cosas y dejándolas sobre la superficie de la cama. –“llegaré tarde” era lo único que salía de su boca, exceptuando algunos insultos. Después de haber preparado todo, solo se quitó la única prenda que traía y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Quince minutos después, un desnudo y apresurado chico estaba de nuevo esculcando sus cosas tratando de vestirse mientras retiraba toda el agua de su cuerpo. Terminando en tiempo récord. Dándose una mirada en el espejo, lucía satisfecho con lo que veía. El chico tomó su celular y lentes de la mesita, antes de salir se dio otra mirada ya con los lentes puestos y corrió.  

**Carrig Montessori High School, New York. 6:37 am**

**Stuart POV**

Ayer había sido uno de los peores días que tendría jamás, tenía un examen importante, pero mi padre se había negado a dejar la práctica de mis poderes para otro día. Solo estudié un par de horas antes de caer rendido, pero con algo de suerte el hechizo de memoria que me había puesto serviría, o tendría que pasar todas mis vacaciones en la escuela y eso sin contar mi castigo. El que seguramente tendría de mi padre. Avancé lentamente hacia el aula, recordando preguntas al azar para probar el estado del hechizo, nada parecía fuera del lugar o cerebro, como sea.  Mientras caminaba una mano se posó sobre mi hombro por sorpresa, casi me vi tentado a tomarla y romperla, antes de sentir ese tacto suave que solo caracterizaba a una persona, Susan, mi mejor amiga y compañera de clase. No volteé, sabía que se adelantaría a mí y empezaría con su usual parloteo. - “¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos dé para completar nuestro examen, Stuart?” como dije, la chica ahora estaba en frente de mi caminando hacia atrás mientras hablaba, hoy lucia su vientre descubierto, su top blanco muy ajustado (Y no es que sea un depravado), pero con su pequeña minifalda a juego con su top, no parecía una niña de 17 años. Sin contar su cabello rojizo sujetado en una cola y sus lentes de “nerd sexy”, el típico “Soy una zorra, pero no me subestimes” look. ¿De dónde lo habrá aprendido?  Solo ignoré mis pensamientos antes de sonrojarme con mis propias ideas locas. –“Creí que teníamos 1 hora, ni más ni menos” respondí despreocupado, sacándole una gran carcajada a mi amiga. –“Cierto, nunca antes has estado con él”.  No necesite preguntarle a que se refería porque siguió hablando, - “Este profesor es bueno solo hasta el final, Stu, ni creas que nos dará tiempo extra en este examen” Sentí la frustración de esta mañana surgiendo de nuevo en mi interior. A pesar del hechizo, necesito tiempo para completar el gran examen que usualmente traía el profesor de cálculo. Solté un sonoro lamento, que mi amiga tomó como pasé para reírse de mí y acoplarse a mi ritmo, esta vez mirando al frente. No hablamos por el resto del camino a la clase, supongo que ella también estaba preocupada por el examen, sus padres la internarían en un colegio de monjas si reprueba alguna materia. Créanme, yo escuché mientras se lo advertían. Sus padres eran grandiosos, pero algo estrictos.

Al final del pasillo, justo donde nuestra clase se ubicaba, solo nos paramos frente de la puerta, cara a cara, suspiramos.  – “Si no salgo de aquí diles a mis padres que no se preocupen, no morí virgen” Soltó con una gran lagrima falsa saliendo de su ojo derecho. La limpió antes de que arruinara su maquillaje, con esto sentí algo de alivio a mi creciente estrés. Reímos juntos por última vez antes de enfrentar nuestro destino. Al final, no quería pasar mis vacacione de ultimo año encerrado.

**Carrig Montessori High School, New York. 8:30 am**

**Stuart POV**

Después de haber terminado ese maldito examen, el que aun quiero aprobar, Susan sugirió que debíamos comer algo (Al menos después de todo, si nos dio algo de tiempo extra, por ser nuestro último año, y claro, que no nos quería ver de vuelta). Ella siempre tan consiente de mi falta de alimentación. Asentí y la seguí hacia la gran sala de estar, también conocido como “zona libre de maestros”, ellos tenían su propio lugar libre de nosotros, era justo. – “¿Qué piensas comer hoy, Stu, yo invito?” Me sorprendí por su gran humor, en especial después de todo los difíciles ejercicios que habíamos resuelto hace apenas unos minutos, pero me asustaba preguntar, aunque tenía que hacerlo si no quería ganarme un golpe. – “Pareces muy feliz hoy, Pequeña pelirroja” Y ahí estaba yo escuchando su gran aventura romántica con este chico, Jonah (Diminutivo, que ella le habia asignado, para Jonathan), con él que se había conocido en el supermercado. Trabajaba ahí o algo así. Tratando de seguir la velocidad de su lenguaje, mientras explicaba lo lindo, largo y rizado de su cabello y sus precios ojos verdes, en serio en ocasiones se hasta juraría que hablaba enoquiano (N/A: lenguaje de ángeles, si no han visto SPN). Ahí Estaba de nuevo, “SIN CONTAR SU HERMOSO SENTIDO DE LA MOODA” Los adjetivitos no parecían acabársele. Casi sentí celos del chico, no me mal entiendan, no me gusta mi amiga… Traté de enfocado en la charla, pero algo llamo mi atención, una rara sensación de ser observado, mire a mí alrededor, y así era. Patrick, él era un sabueso del infierno dedicado a mi cuidado. Tenía unos 38 años, pero ya saben, los genes sobrenaturales tienen sus ventajas, no parecía de más de 25. Además de su apariencia, tampoco parecía muy feliz de que lo haya abandonado en la casa hoy sin despedirme. Seguro que supuso que seguía dormido, no le había contado de mi cambio de horario por los exámenes. Debería hablar con él, porque sus ojos me decían que debía acerarme o incendiaria la escuela. Nunca entendí como siquiera pasaba la seguridad. – “Mi guardaespaldas parece enojado, creo que tengo que hablar con él, Susan, vuelvo muy rápido…” Me dio esa mirada de “de nuevo” y le respondí con la de “Si, ya lo sé”. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oh lo olvidaba, me di media vuelta - “No olvides comprarme unas papas” Con esto dicho seguí hacia mi regaño dejando a mi amiga en la ya corta fila del lugar.

Patrick seguía con su mirada seria hacia mí. Su mirada asesina desencajaba con su traje de servicio, en todo caso los empleados son los regañados. Traté de no reírme de mi tonta idea de mí amigo, no lo conseguí, solté una pequeña risa inocente. Eso seguro lo molestaría más. – “Cuantas veces te he dicho que no es seguro que salgas de las protecciones sin alguien que te cuide ¿Eh?” Comenzó su regaño. Por un segundo vi en sus ojos un flash de fuego, parecía bastante cabreado. Me miro expectante. Tenía tentación de excusarme, mas no era así de tonto, me gustaba hacerlo enojar, sí, pero no era un suicida. Solo continúo hablando. Pareció calmarse un poco – “Hay algo grave pasando con tu hermano en este momento y debemos ir para averiguar que es, así que despídete porque conduciremos hasta allí. -pareció leerme la mente- Nada de portales, o podría saber que vamos.” Demonios, no podía ser un peor día, ahora tendría que viajar tres horas para ver a mi estúpido hermano, como se llamaba Mienzc…. Stiles, mejor Stiles.

**Bordes de Beacon Hills. 11:30 am**

**Stuart POV**

No planeaba volver a este lugar nunca, la última vez un maldito zorro con mi cara había querido asesinarme con una espada. Esperaba que ahora no pasara algo similar, pero con la suerte de mi hermano sería peor. Mi hermano, Stiles, él y yo habíamos sido separados por nuestro bien al nacer. Él se quedó con papá y mamá, no obstante, no lo envidio. Había tenido una vida mejor en todo caso, mientras ellos tenían problemas de dinero, yo me daba vacaciones en un diferente país cada año y no usaba portales para eso. Claro que había tenido que estar encerrado en una casa la mayoría del tiempo hasta cumplir los 12, pero no era tan malo con el tamaño de esa casa. Ambos teníamos apariencias similares, salvo los estúpidos lunares que parecían cubrir toda la cara del retrasado ese. Todo lo demás era una fiel copia del otro. Esa fue una de las mayores razones para mi cambio de apariencia a lo largo de estos dos años, me esforcé por ganar musculatura, claro que no fue tan difícil con el gran entrenamiento que ya tenía con mi padre, me compré unos lentes sin graduación para simular algo de inteligencia y bueno dejé que cada día de cada mes, el sol bronceara cada parte de mi pálido cuerpo (Si, a veces tenía quejas de mis vecinos de apartamento por estar desnudo en mi terraza, pero era necesario, necesitaba que fuera total). Cuando comprendí que me hacía falta algo fui una tienda de ropa y compré casi toda (Y no exagero, solo quedó ropa de chica en ese lugar), me sentía feliz… entre más me alejaba de mi hermano, mejor estaba. Claro, ahora estoy aquí de nuevo. SALVANDO SU TRASERO DE NUEVO. 

Había estado tan enojado que no me di cuenta de que paramos, hasta que un leve golpe en la ventana contra la que estaba recostado me sorprendió. Ventana derecha, detrás del copiloto. Era mi padre, ¿Por qué nos esperaba en una estación de gasolina a las afueras? Salí del coche lo más rápido que pude para preguntárselo. – “Así que ¿Qué hizo mi hermano esta vez? “Le divirtió mi pregunta, - “No lo sé, cada vez que envió a alguno de los cazadores a revisar no vuelven – “Crees que… “Me pasme-. ¿Qué los mato? No, aún puedo sentirlos, y tú lo harías si te concentraras -me pilló-.” Tomé eso como una orden para que lo hiciera y empecé a meditar, forzando mi conexión con ellos, los cazadores. LOS ENCONTRÉ, pero algo iba mal, no parecían obedecer o si quiera escuchar mis órdenes. Algo me silenciaba, mi esfuerzo no servía, solo era un gasto de energía así que me detuve. Disponiéndome a hacerle preguntas a mi padre, pero él se adelantó, - “El nemeton” fue lo único que dijo, pero lo entendía, ese árbol era como una gran antena, conectada a mi retrasado pariente sanguíneo. Tenía razón, mi hermano tenía la peor de las suertes. A veces, y solo a veces, desearía que me conozca para poderle dar unos….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Por mis amigos de TWM subiré este más antes de irme/

***3 años atrás***

**Fantasma POV**

_Ya era de noche en Becon Hills, para todos los residentes esas no eran horas para que una linda muchacha estuviera dando un paseo por el bosque, pero ahí estaba una esbelta y alta jovencita, vestida con una chaqueta que la cubría del frio. Su vestido, debajo de la chaqueta, estaba decorada con flores sobre un fondo azul (O eso parecía), era difícil ver más allá de la mancha roja que cubría la mayor parte del vestido. Sus botas chocaban constantemente contra los escombros del bosque, mirando atrás constantemente, ¿Alguien la perseguía? Dudaba cada paso, parecía no saber a dónde ir._

_Un ruido la sorprendió, sus reflejos actuaron por ella llevándose sus manos hacia su espalda, buscando algo sin éxito, el desequilibrio que le dio no encontrar lo que quiera que buscaba la hizo caer sobre su trasero… arrastrándose lejos de donde venia el ruido. – “Pequeña, al fin te encuentro. -Dijo una voz que provenía del bosque, de mujer al parecer- no debiste correr, soy tu amiga, debe ser que el golpe te hizo perder la memoria, vamos ven.” La extraña, que aún se mantenía en las sombras, pero ya más cerca de la muchacha, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Un fuerte quejido de la muchacha, que aún estaba en el suelo, llevó a la que permanecía de pie a inclinarse y revisarla, solo la tocó y los gemidos de dolor pararon. La chica aparentemente confundida con el hecho solo veía sin parar a los ojos de la otra, abrió la boca, pero la silenciaron son un dedo en la boca y desaparecieron. Solo unos leves sonidos de aleteos y lo demás fue silencio._

***En la actualidad***

**Beacon Hills. 7:30 am**

**Stiles POV**

Con las personas de su pueblo desapareciendo en el aire, se le había dificultado dormir. Nada que no pueda resolver unos cuantos energizantes de igual forma. Lo que no podía soportar era el hecho de no haber encontrado nada relevante sobre estas desapariciones en internet. Busqué en todas partes. NADA. Ahora necesitaba ir a la escuela si no quería que su padre lo sacara a rastras. Después de un largo baño y buscar un par de prendas que no estuvieran sucias o, al menos, no tan olorosas como para poder usarlas, se alisto y bajo por algo de desayudar encontrado a su padre en la mesa. – “Papá, buenos días” él aludido respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Descortés. Solo pasé de largo hacia la nevera no tenía tiempo de charlar, tenía que salir y hablar con Scott de algunas cosas, no tan importantes, pero esenciales de cómo encontrar a los secuestradores. Tomé una botella pequeña de yogurt, esperaba que no estuviera vencida, porque era lo único decente en ese lugar. Negué con la cabeza y busqué con la mirada mis llaves del jeep, y ahí estaban en los pequeños ganchos alado de la puerta de la cocina, me acerqué tomándolas al segundo, y sin más salí de la casa. Mi padre me había educado bien.

Beacon Hills. 8:00 am

Llevaba media hora esperando a Scott en la entrada, si no escuchaba el sonido de su vieja moto acercarse…. Traté de relajarme pensando en que pronto llegaría Lydia Martin a alegrarme el día, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago que usualmente me provocaba. Algún día tendré lo que merezco me recordé a mí mismo.

Unos minutos más, parado en la puerta al fin dieron frutos, él alfa se acercaba con su usual risa tonta dibujada en su cara ¿Acaso se le había olvidado todo lo que está pasando?, -” Sonríes por los desaparecidos, Scott” el moreno sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar. – “Estoy feliz porque Kira, vendrá pronto…” – “¿La loca o la vieja kira?” Pregunte sin ánimo de ofender, solo quería saber si trataría de matar más personas, o quimeras… no es que me importe alguna de esas. Pasó de molesto a comprensivo por mi pregunta. “No lo sé, solo sé que vendrá y estoy feliz” UGH. ENAMORADOS. No iba a seguir escuchando eso, así que comencé a recitarle todo lo que había encontrado, que no era mucho, pero algo haríamos con eso.

Una vez llegamos a nuestros asientos, empecé a enumerar los pasos que deberíamos seguir, los lugares en los que buscaríamos y LYDIA MARTIN LLEGÓ. Deje de hablarle a Scott para verla acercarse a nosotros con su hermoso cabello ondeando por el movimiento, - “Hola. Stiles, Scott… ¿Dónde está Malia?” Esa pregunta me saco un poco de mis pensamientos oscuros, aunque había terminado con ella hace un tiempo, no dejaba de preocuparme por la chica coyote. La busqué con la mirada, pero no parecía que haya llegado, pero conociéndole se le “hizo” tarde para matemáticas, nuestra primera clase. Creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea y nos resignamos a su ausencia.

**Beacon Hills. 12: 00 pm**

**Liam POV**

Al fin tenía algo de tiempo libre, con Hayden y la escuela todo se estaba complicando, así que había convencido a Mason, que a la vez había convencido a Corey, de escaparnos de algunas clases, no haría daño.  Los tres decidimos usar el coche de Mason e ir al centro comercial, algo debía tener de nuevo o al menos viejo y divertido.

Nos bajamos del coche, después de que Mason lo estacionara, y nos dirigimos a la entrada del lugar.

Me arrepentí al momento, de haber traído a esos dos tortolos. Corey y Mason estaban ahora en su propio discurso y amor, regando miel por todos lados, así que decidí dejarlos solos… quizá a los videojuegos, pensé y me escabullí lejos.

Cerca del baño del primer piso algo raro captó mi atención, mis oídos de lobo captaban la voz de Stiles discutiendo con alguien, parecía serio así que fui en su ayuda. Lo que me encontré fue aún más raro, en medio del parqueadero trasero encontré Stiles, pero estaba solo, pero no paraba de vociferar órdenes. Como el único en la manada que era humano, al pobre ya se le debió ir la olla por tantas cosas sobrenaturales seguro.  – “Stiles…” Alcé un poco la voz para que me escuchara desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, en medio del parqueadero, y lo hizo, giro un poco sobresaltado de escuchar su nombre. –“¿Todo está bien, Stiles?” Era raro, a pesar de lucir estresado no había ningún olor en el aire, ni siquiera el normal que solía tener, un toque de ansiedad con felicidad. Fue ahí que el retiro la mirada de mi como si alguien estuviera escapándose de él. Definitivamente, se le fue la olla, porque no había nadie más allí. - “Estoy bien” gesticulo su primera palabra desde que había aparecido allí. – “Estas seguro porque no puedo sentir tu olor... – “Dije que estoy bien” me recalco con un grito. -  Okey, AH y que haces fuera de la escuela. Pensé que les habían dicho que no podían faltar más.” Su cara marcaba gran exasperación, cada vez que se acercaba parecía más enojado, por un momento pensé que me estamparía un golpe en la cara, pero solo pasó de mi como si nada y se dirigió a la salida.

**Beacon Hills. 13:45 pm**

**Stuart POV**

Había tardado casi una hora en encontrar a otro cazador, todo por la culpa del niño ese, le provocaba ahorcarlo, pero ya que más da. Ahora se encontraba con Patrick que antes había estado buscando en la cuidad antes de hablarle del chico ese, que interrumpió la captura del enmascarado ¿Y comprendió eso? NO. Estuvo gritándole por medio bosque por no ser precavido, que Stiles nunca debía saber de su existencia y blah blah… Hasta que encontramos a otro enmascarado, al cual seguimos hasta aquí, lo que parecía una cueva en medio del bosque. Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos ambos, a lo largo de la cueva se encontraban dispersos miles de hechizos, lo que quiera que eso significara era malo, así que seguimos el camino, metiéndonos más en la cueva. Lo que estaba ahí no era normal, a mitad del camino, era claramente un portal, y yo conocía a donde llevaba por la inscripción mágica. El limbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /¿Quién creen que sea la muchacha misteriosa del primer párrafo?/


	3. Chapter 3

***Lugar sin tiempo***

**Stuart POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al pasar por la brecha mágica, no estaba mi casa. Solo había una especie de rieles de tren que seguí hasta una gran sala de ¿Espera? Me sorprendí de ver tanta gente en este lugar, pero no daban señales de prestarme atención. La más cercana a mí era una mujer, así que trate de despertarla, si estaba dormida… con los ojos abiertos. – “Hola, -moví la mano tratando de sacarla del trance sin mucho éxito- que les está pasando, Patrick- Mi amigo que había venido a mi espalda todo el camino, parecía igual de confundido que yo. – “Parece un hechizo, no sabía que tu hermano era tan fuerte como para manipular esta dimensión a su voluntad... bueno tan fuerte como tú -Repuso cuando noto mi resentimiento-.” Por alguna razón eso no me hacía sentir bien, era cierto que yo podía cambiar el estado de algunas cosas aquí abajo, pero ¿Esto? Él había creado una maldita LINEA FERREA, con sala de espera incluida… y tampoco me sorprendería que pronto aparezca el tren.

Media hora pasé manipulando magia al azar pasar despertar a alguien. ESTO SE IBA DE MIS MALDITAS MANOS, me frustre lanzando una onda de energía contra la pared, en la que me había recostado hace cinco minutos después de dejar de intentar, la energía liberada la destruyo de inmediato, solo Patrick reaccionó dando un paso lejos de mí. Era mejor que consultáramos con papá. Me aleje de la pared que ya empezaba a recuperarse del golpe, como usualmente las cosas hacían aquí abajo.

Beacon Hills. 2:30 pm

**Liam POV**

Trataba de explicarle a Scott, la extraña forma de actuar del humano, pero seguía negando que pudiera ser él porque estaba en clases. – “Que te digo que estaba ahí como un loco, Scott -Lo seguía mientras él buscaba algo dentro de uno de sus cajones de ropa- “. – “Y yo te digo que no pudo ser, porque estaba en clase, Liam, a diferencia de otros -Trató de desviar el tema original, sacando del cajón lo que parecía ser una camisa a cuadros medianamente formal- “. –“Tu eres el que me dijo que debía decirte todo lo que pase con él después del… -me miro algo enojado, no le gustaba hablar del tema-  está bien, pero no me digas que no te lo dije.” – “Liam, -se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro-  sé que te lo dije, pero ahora él no está haciendo nada sospechoso… y no me perdonaría si vuelvo a dudar de Stiles, por cosas sin sentido -Palmeo mi hombro y volvió a lo que hacía-.”

  **Hotel de Beacon Hills. 2:45 pm**

**Stuatr POV**

Mi padre me había explicado sobre la naturaleza del poder de Stiles, cuando se sacrificó a si mismo al Nemeton eso activo una conexión entre ellos (Nosotros éramos capaces de esas cosas), por lo que parece que el árbol siente la necesidad de protegerlo. Fabuloso. Ahora luchaba contra un árbol o raíz, que amplificaba el poder del idiota más allá del mío, además que sin los cazadores solo tenía a Patrick.  Debería resolver esto pronto, si no regresaba a la escuela no podría dar mis próximos exámenes, lo que me deja en lo mismo de ayer. Aprobar o defender al mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque podría dejarles eso a los Winchester…. Nop, mejor lo hago yo. El mundo no soportaría más apocalipsis como los anteriores.

Y la única forma de acabar con esto era destruyendo el Nemeton, eso es seguro. –“Padre, creo que si destruimos el Nemeton…. – “No” grito antes de que le contara todo mi plan, “Es muy poderoso, si trataras de llegar ahí te mataría antes de acercarte lo suficiente... sería más fácil evaporar a tu hermano”- “. Puse cara de alegría porque al fin tenía una idea, mi padre estaba confundido con mi reacción, pero ya vería como resuelvo esto como él me ha enseñado.

Beacon Hills High School. 6:45 pm

**Stuart POV**

Si solo había una forma en la que me libraría de esto, bien, mi hermano tendría que desaparecer del plano. Bueno, no es que lo fuera a matar, pero ese lugar al que envió a sus propios amigos afectaba a todos lo que no poseyeran magia, con suerte (Ya que no sabe usarla) al estar lejos del Nemeton no tendría la fuerza para salir de su propio hechizo. Si no funcionaba lo mataría. También hay que contar el hecho de que estará debajo de mi casa así que podre vigilarlo, pero tendría que estar en la mansión más de lo que quiero…. TE MALDIGO, STILES, Y MALDIGO EL MALDITO SOTANO QUE CONSTRUISTE, el que ahora será tu prisión, por cierto.

Así que aquí estaba escabulléndome entre esta estúpida escuela, buscando al ignorante de mi hermano. Diablos no creí que mi padre había mandado tantos cazadores antes, esta escuela estaba llena de ellos, nadie más los veía y ellos no hacían nada más que rondar el lugar, así que supuse que si no trato de detenerlos no iniciare una abducción extrema… Yo estaría bien me transportarían a casa, pero no creo que a los demás les guste. Así que trataría de que no me vieran.

Después de buscar por toda la escuela al fin lo encontré, estaba en la entrada frontal…. hablando con una linda chica, al menos tenía buen gusto. Pero basta de admirar su vida, tenía cosas que resolver esto. Porque definitivamente no dormiría en esta ciudad. Me dispuse a tomarlo, pero alguien me jalo y estampo contra la pared, un cazador supuse, por el látigo amarrado a mi mano. Di tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer contra aquella dura pared. – “¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS. – El cazador no parecía tomar mis ordenas más- pues no me dejas opción, -Tome el látigo aun amarrado a mi mano y use ambas manos para jalarlo hacia mi- siento esto.” Cuando lo tenía suficientemente cerca amarré el látigo a su cuello y lo envié de nuevo al limbo, que es donde debería estar.

Ahora a lo que había venido, mi hermano ahora estaba en corriendo hacia un coche, él que debía ser suyo. UGH que mal gusto. Me acerque allí antes que los cazadores fueran en su auxilio, esto era entre los dos otra vez desde su posesión. Corrí, la chica parecía haber subido con él al coche ¿Se estaban despidiendo? Eso no importaba, ella y todos estaban en peligro por culpa de ese inepto. Abrió el coche, tomando con fuerza a Stiles y con ayuda del látigo que le había quitado a uno de los jinetes, desparecimos de ahí en el aire.

***3 años antes***

**Stuart POV**

- _“Porque estamos aquí papá?” Le pregunté, me miro con algo de tristeza en la mirada. – “Siempre te he dicho la verdad ¿Cierto, Stuart? -Espero hasta que asintiera para continuar-, Pues ahora estamos aquí para que veas por ti mismo esa verdad”. No entendía nada de lo que decía, hasta que me señalo con el dedo sobre mi cabeza. Un gran letrero anunciaba su bienvenida a “BEACON HILLS”. Volví a mirar a mi padre con la mejor cara de pregunta que tenía…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Es más corto que los demás pero juro que mañana desarrollare mejor la historia de la primera vez que Stuart estuvo en BH, y si, fue durante el nogitsune/

**Author's Note:**

> /Comente su sugerencias y/o disconformidades, queridos lectores..... lo continuare lo más pronto posible/


End file.
